


Just Maybe

by Idontneedyouanymore



Series: Time [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Jughead Jones, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Suportive Reggie Mantle, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Sweet Pea is alone, it doesn’t usualy bug him. He’s pinning after the Jones boy and he isn’t sure if he can get him.They’re both hurting, they both have that pain.Reggie is a good bro and a good friend.





	Just Maybe

Sweet Pea wasn’t going to bother with the Heathers musical. He actually thought that the movie was kinda stupid and didn’t have a good plot to it. He thought that it was rushed and odd and that there wasn’t any meaning behind it.

  
He didn’t use to care about some meaning or something, but then he started watching movies with Jughead, who depicted every fucking line of the damn movie, but it was actually interesting.

  
The thoughts the Jughead added to movies and all that was pretty interesting to listen to and just talk about for hours. So, after that, he started understanding the meaning of the movie and all of that.

  
Plus, Toni and Fangs really wanted him to be apart of the musical and all of that. He couldn’t say no to those stupid sons of bitches. He really couldn’t, so he took a small part of some dumb jock that didn’t really matter.

  
Half way through the musical he would be the ‘My Dead Gay Son’.

  
Sweet Pea and Jughead were waiting around before the show in the theater. Both of them munching on burgers and talking about science. They had this project due that Sweets really didn’t care about whatsoever, but he wasn’t about to let Jug do it all on his own. He wasn’t that much of an asshole. Some people might think that he’s just a big jerk and all of that, but he had a soft spot in his heart for Jughead Jones. Something in him shifted when he saw the boy, when the boy laughed and smiled. He really liked the boy.

  
Of course, he didn’t mention anything and he was more often than not, an asshole to the shorter boy. He knew that it was dumb and stupid, that he shouldn’t be an ass to someone that he likes, but it was a lot easier than admitting that he liked the boy.

  
Jughead was something else. He was smart and kind, he was a soft person and he was caring. But at the same time he was lethal, he was something to watch out for if you ever fucked with his friends. Juggy was something that Pea was proud of, proud to be friends with.

  
He thinks he might be falling a little too fast and a little too hard.

  
Surprisingly, he did have someone to talk to about all of it, and out of everyone, it was the one and only Reggie Mantle. Honestly he hated the guy at first, he thought that the the boy was some stupid jock tha only cared about getting laid. But, the guy ended up being pretty cool and easy to talk to about a lot of things. Reggie was a good guy if you got to know him and Sweets was just glad that he took the time to get to know him.

  
Him and Reggie talked a lot about Jughead, and Reggie kept getting on his case about asking the boy out at some point. Sweets was a pussy though and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to the boy, in fact, sometimes all he could do was make fun of the boy. At one point he even brought the boy to tears because of the things that he was saying God, he felt so bad about everything he had said and he doesn’t think that Jug ever looked at him the same again.

  
He told his to Reggie, and the boy just said that he needed to apologize for the things that he said, and that he used to pick on Jughead all the time before he knew what was going on at home and in his life, he decided then and there not to pick on the boy anymore and to just leave him be. Jughead forgave him and they were actually good friends now.

  
Sweets was a little concerned about spending time with Jughead before the musical, but he got over it and went with the boy to get some Pop’s. It went over well and they both seemed to have moved on from what Pea had done to Jug, in fact, it seemed that the younger boy was already over it and had forgotten.

  
God, he was lovesick, and he doesn’t like the feeling, he hates it so much that it’s really not even funny.

  
He and Jug were sitting on the stage, their legs hanging over the edge, when Archie came through the door, asking for Jughead to come with him to say hi to some people. Jughead gave him a soft smile and patted his knee softly, and he hopped off the stage walking away with Archie, the redhead turning to shoot Sweet Pea glare. As if to say he better be careful with his best friend and that he better not hurt him again.

  
Sweet Pea can’t say that he didn’t deserve that though.

  
With a sigh, he got off stage and went backstage to sit in the boys dressing room. He really didn’t have anything else to do for the next few hours before the show started, so he just laid on the couch that he barely fit on and closed his eyes.

  
He only woke up because of Reggie slapping him with a pillow that was definitely not soft enough to lay on.

  
God, that kinda hurt.

  
“Get up you big oaf! We’ve got showtime soon, jeez, how can you be this tired before a show?”

  
Sweet Pea flicked him off and rolled over, smashing his face into the backrest of the couch.

  
“Awe man, didn’t mean to hurt your delicate feelings there big guy…”

  
Sweets grunted and rose from his position, slapping Reggie’s shoulder and grumbling about the crook in his neck.

  
“So…have you seen Jughead yet? He’s not wearing his beanie, bet you think that’s hot or something. You should go seek him out shithead.”

  
Pea glared at him, but quickly left the room because the guy wasn’t wrong, Juggy without his hat was a wet dream and more.

  
He scurried down the hallway, ignoring Reggie’s faux moans.

  
What a fucking child.

  
The show ended as quickly as it started, or so it seemed. Cheryl wouldn’t shut up and stop complaining about how tired she was though, and Sweets nearly snapped at her. Even Toni was beyond annoyed with the girl and she was the one fucking with her.

  
The redhead was a bitch sometimes and it made Pea question what the hell Toni was thinking. He wanted what was best for his best friend, and he just didn’t think that Cheryl was it, Toni could find someone better and Sweet Pea and Fangs agreed on that one.

  
The whole cast was getting dressed back into their normal clothes for the night before going out to say hi to family and friends.

  
Sweet Pea changed and tried to get the hairspray out of his thick mop, but failed and gave up as quickly as he started. He didn’t miss Jughead’s set conscious blush spreading across his body as he stripped down to his boxers. Sweet Pea thought that he was a beautiful though, God, he’d be the one to make sure the boy knew that.

  
If only he wasn’t a coward.

  
Juggy waved at him and gestured to the door, silently asking him if he was coming or not.  
Sweet Pea just shook his head and waved him on, smiling a little at the boy’s baggy sweater.

  
Sweets was thinking about heading out, but when he looked out into the crowd and saw everyone’s family, he felt that hollow ache in his heart that he always felt when it came to thinking about his family.

  
The family that he didn’t have of course.

  
He didn’t try and think about it, he’s always been on his own, and he knows he can handle himself, and it was reassuring to know that he had his friends by his side.

  
But, that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt seeing fathers and mothers hugging their kids, saying how proud they were of them.

  
Sweet Pea aches for that sometimes, and other times he hates the thought of having a family, hence why he never bothered with foster care and went straight to the serpents when his mother died. Sweets was better on his own anyway, and he knew that. He had anger problems and it was best if he didn’t have someone around him to take it out on.  
It was best if he was alone.

  
That’s why he hasn’t asked Jughead out, cause God, he would absolutely love to have the boy by his side. He would love to have someone to take care of. And, he knows it could be beneficial to him as well. It could be good for him.

  
As selfish as it sounds, sometimes he doesn’t know if he could be good with Jughead because of the boys own problems. He knew that Jug had depression and anxiety, along with some pretty intense PTSD from riot night. It was obvious and he remembers vaguely FP talking about it with some of the other serpents, worrying himself that he wasn’t going to be able to be enough for his son. Sweets knows it sounds selfish, and maybe he’s completely wrong, but he just doesn’t know if he could take care of Jughead.

  
With a sigh, he walked out the back door of the theater and sat on the steps leading out to the back parking lot. He decided to wait for Fangs to stop chatting with Kevin and Sheriff Keller, and then maybe they could go to Pop’s. He didn’t care if he just had it a few hours ago. A burger is never wrong.

  
God, the things he quoted from Jughead Jones.

  
“What are you doing sulking back here?”

  
Reggie was never good at leaving him alone when he wanted to be.

  
“Go away Reg. Not now.”

  
He heard a scoff and felt the boy move to sit down next to him.

  
“Ya okay. Not. What’s up?”

  
Sweets sighed and brought his hands to his face.

  
“God, it’s stupid. I’ve never really had a family and I’m sitting here sulking because everyone else does. I mean...I’m being stupid. Don’t sweat it.”

  
Reggie shrugged, throwing a rock into the parking lot.

  
“I don’t think it’s stupid. Not that it matters, but I have a family and they didn’t even come. My dad,”

  
Reg let’s put a humorless laugh, shaking his head.

  
“My dad said that he didn’t wanna come see his fag son sing or something like that.”

  
Sweet Pea clenched his fist, hating Reggie’s father more than he knew he could. Hating that some homophobic asshole was bringing his friend down, making his thoughts twist and making him more self conscious about being Bi.

  
Sweet Pea hates homophobes.

  
“Don’t listen to him Reg, he’s stupid and self centered. He doesn’t know a damn thing. I’m sorry they didn’t come through…”

  
The brunette grunted and toyed with his letterman jacket.

  
“Doesn’t matter. Hey, we can be sad together. Plus, I think someone in there could use your protectiveness.”

  
Sweet Pea gave him a questioning look and Reggie sighed, shaking his head.

  
“Chuck keeps calling Jughead a twinky faggot, God, he doesn’t let up, keeps pushing him around. It’s just...I know Jug doesn’t want me sticking up for him, he doesn’t like that. But, he’s head over heels for you so…”

  
Pea’s anger only grew and he shook his head, rubbing his temple.

  
“Why do people say things like that? Why do people even care who likes who. It doesn’t fucking matter. I mean, Jug already doesn’t exactly like...himself or anything, Chuck isn’t helping. That’s for sure.”

  
Reg nodded and sighed, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. Then he stood and cracked is neck, patting Sweets on the shoulder.

  
“I’ll see ya on Monday Pea, I’m gonna head over to Moose’s. Hang out there for the night. See ya man.”

  
Sweet Pea nodded at him, looking back up into the sky and thanking whoever was up there for letting him and Reg be friends. The guy was pretty helpful sometimes.

  
He managed to calm down, but it took nearly five minutes, and by then the back door swung open, revealing a sniffling Jughead.

  
The boy seemed shocked to see anyone out there and he quickly turned bright red.  
“S-Sweet Pea!”

  
He almost laughed at the smaller boy’s little squeak, but it was clear that he was upset about something so he let it be.

  
“Hey Jug, you good?”

  
The boy cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes with the little sweater paws he made with the long sleeves of his sweater.

  
“Oh! Yup, all good. Just...gonna head out.”

  
Sweets scoffed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

  
“You’re a bad liar Jones. Really bad liar.”

  
Jug pouted this adorable pout and plopped down next to him, tucking his knees up to his chest.

  
They sat in silence and Sweet Pea pretended for both their sakes not to see the few tears that slipped down Jughead’s cheek.

  
A small voice interrupted the comfortable silence.

  
“Sometimes...sometimes I wish-I think it would be better if I hadn’t come out.”

  
Sweets did a double take and looked at the boy.

  
Juggy didn’t usually confide in him, he didn’t know how to handle it.

  
“Don’t say that Jug...people are assholes.”

  
The boy shook his head and wiped his tears.

  
“No...it’s not just them. Even...I mean, it’s not his fault...but even my dad treats me differently. Like I can’t...like I’m going to get hurt and that I’m not strong enough.”

  
The taller boy cautiously wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer to his side.

  
“I’m sure he doesn’t mean to Juggy. I don’t look at you any differently and no one else should, okay?”

  
The raven haired boy nodded a little and wiped at his nose.

  
“Maybe he just doesn’t want a fag for a son.”

  
The bluntness of the comment takes Sweet Pea by surprise and makes him do a double take.

  
“Hey, no, don’t say that about yourself. And, I know FP wouldn’t think like that Jug, he would never okay?”

  
The boy sighed and shrugged, laying his head on Sweets’ broad shoulder, letting his eyes close.

  
He didn’t mean to, but Sweet Pea instinctively ran his fingers through the boy’s thick hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

  
Maybe they were both a little damaged, maybe they both needed some help.

  
Maybe, just maybe, they could help each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanna make a little series omg. Whoops.


End file.
